


Pożegnania

by ginny358



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, F/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dziesiąty Doktor, jego towarzysze i (nie)miłosne (nie)pożegnania. Studium relacji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pożegnania

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji Wyśpiewaj mi miłość, na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Naszym promptem były 500 dni miłości i piosenka It's Not Goodbye, Laury Pausini. Która to piosenka całkowicie odbiega od tego, czego sami na codzień słuchamy, więc nie było łatwo, ale wyszło raczej całkiem nieźle. Początek... początek (i koniec) dzieje się na Islandii, ale jeśli macie ochotę, możecie sobie wyobrażać, że to jest gdzieś tam w dalekim nieziemskim kosmosie. I jeszcze... chyba można powiedzieć, że ten tekst to nie tyle fabuła, co studium. Także nie czekajcie na wielkie zwroty akcji, ponieważ zupełnie nie o nie tu chodzi.  
> Zbetowała jak zawsze **zosia11**.

_My name is Salt_  
_I'm the reason there is salt in the sea_  
_I'm the reason there is salt in your tears_  
_I'll be there as a taste on your cheek_  
_So you can remember those that are gone_  
**Mugison – Salt**

  
0.

Salt zastanawia się nad naturą czasu. Brodząc w chłodnej wodzie, czeka na przybycie Doktora – jej bose stopy z lekkim oporem zagłębiają się w czarny piasek plaży. Salt wspomina to, co się nie wydarzyło, ponieważ Doktor przybył na czas i zabrał jej matkę daleko.

1.

Doktor regeneruje. Później – czasami – będzie myślał, że to jego skłonność do zbyt gwałtownych reakcji. Od Jacka próbował uciec na koniec świata. Dla Rose wypalił gwiazdę. Przez Donnę zregenerował. I tylko Martha pozostała bez wielkiego, rozpaczliwego sprzeciwu. Czasami Doktor zastanawia się, czy kochał ją mniej.  
Tu i teraz Doktor, cały nowy, rozbija się w ogródku Amelii Pond, przekonany, że lubi jabłka.

2.

Donna wie, że byłaby dobrą matką. Czasem ma wrażenie, że już kiedyś urodziła dwójkę pięknych dzieci. Czasem woła je po imieniu – Josh! Ella! Obiad! Czasem na Shauna mówi Lee i czasem, zanim zorientuje się w swojej pomyłce, chce podpisać się jako Donna McAvoy, nie Donna Temple-Noble. Potem – oczywiście – boli ją głowa i Donna sięga po kolejną pigułkę przeciwbólową, zastanawiając się, skąd jej się biorą takie głupoty. Chociaż faktycznie miło byłoby mieć dwójkę maluchów. Shaun z pewnością by się ucieszył, gdyby Donna zaszła w ciążę, a Donna wie jedno – byłaby lepszą matką niż jej mama. Nawet jeśli Sylvia od paru lat jest mniej nieprzyjemna i czasem powie swojej córce dobre słowo, to jednak wciąż za mało, by naprawić dokonane wcześniej szkody.

Shauna niepokoją powracające bóle głowy Donny. Z początku pojawiają się tylko czasami i kiedy Donna zbywa je wzruszeniem ramion – To zwykła migrena – mamrocze, sięgając po tabletki – Shaun daje się uspokoić. Sam chce wierzyć, że tak, to tylko migrena. Ale potem bóle pojawiają się częściej, a Donna za każdym razem wygaduje jakieś głupoty, o dzieciach, które miała, o jej mężu – którego nazywa Lee (choć Shaun wie, że niedoszły mąż Donny miał na imię Lance) i o chudzielcu w niebieskiej policyjnej budce, więc Shaun nalega, żeby Donna poszła się zbadać.

Donna nie chce iść do lekarza – To naprawdę nic takiego, Alice też ostatnio boli głowa, to musi być ciśnienie, próbuje przekonać Shauna, ale Shaun zbyt się o nią martwi, więc Donna w końcu ustępuje i umawia się na wizytę. Kiedy wybiera numer przychodni, znajomy chudzielcowaty głos w jej głowie powtarza – Nie rób tego, Donno. To ci tylko zaszkodzi. Ale co może wiedzieć jakiś tam głos w mojej głowie, myśli Donna, słuchając kolejnych sygnałów, co może wiedzieć jakiś głos w mojej głowie, czego nie wiedziałby Shaun. W końcu w przychodni odbierają telefon i Donna umawia się na następny czwartek. Dokładnie pięćset dni od naszego ślubu, myśli nagle z lekką obawą.

A potem, tuż przed wizytą, Shaun zmienia zdanie. Donna jest zdezorientowana, ale jedyne, co udaje jej się wyciągnąć z męża, to że dziadek Wilff wpadł na herbatę, kiedy ona była w pracy i pytał, czy nie chciałaby z nim popatrzeć w gwiazdy, dziś w nocy.

Sylvia powtarza, że to niemądre, że tylko namiesza, ale Wilff wie swoje. Shaun powinien poznać prawdę. W końcu na pewno zacznie zauważać, że bóle głowy Donny są zbyt silne. Co jeśli zacznie się martwić i pośle ją do lekarzy? A co mogą w głowie biednej Donny, która tylko w połowie jest człowiekiem, zobaczyć ziemscy lekarze i jakie mogą z tego wyciągnąć wnioski, Wilffred boi się myśleć. Jeszcze poślą ją na operację i dokonają większych szkód niż Doktor. W końcu zdobywa się na odwagę i idzie porozmawiać z Shaunem – żeby wiedział i opiekował się Donną.

Czasem Shaun zastanawia się, czy to dobrze, że Wilff opowiedział mu o Doktorze i o tym, co stało się Donnie. Czasem nie jest pewien, czy potrafi unieść tę odpowiedzialność, czasem aż pali go w środku, by opowiedzieć jej wszystko, nawet jeśli to sprawi, że jego Donna umrze. Z drugiej strony to lepsze niż rak albo inne śmiertelne schorzenie, którego jeszcze niedawno się obawiałeś, powtarza sobie, gdy znów powracają do niego wątpliwości i ostatecznie nie mówi nic. Liczy za to dni między kolejnymi atakami „migreny”, szukając prawidłowości, które pozwoliłyby im być przygotowanymi.

3.

Mija ponad rok, zanim Martha Smith-Jones naprawdę przyzwyczaja się do nowego nazwiska. To dziwne, powtarza sobie od dnia ślubu. To prawie tak, jakby naprawdę wyszła za Johna Smitha, za Doktora. Ale to sen, to niepoważne zauroczenie w kosmicie, które tylko ją skrzywdziło. Skrzywdziło. Pięćset dni po ślubie, w trakcie akcji, Martha Smith-Jones nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to dlatego tak dobrze rozumieją się z Mickeyem. I zastanawia się, dlaczego do tej pory tego nie zauważyła. Doktor i Rose, myśli Martha bez złości. To nie ich wina, że Martha uwielbia być panią Smith. To nie ich wina, że Mickey uwielbia być jej mężem.

Pięćset dni po powrocie Mickey wie, że to był dobry wybór. Martha Jones jest naprawdę dobrą koleżanką... a może kimś więcej, myśli Mickey ostrożnie. Zanim będzie pewien, upłynie jeszcze trochę czasu. To jedno, czego nauczył go związek z Rose. Ale choć Mickey zbyt długo się oszukiwał, nie żałuje. I jest dumny, że potrafił odejść, zostając tam, gdzie potrzebowała go jego babcia. Tutaj, w domu, wciąż tęskni do znajomych z alternatywnego wszechświata, ale kiedy wybiera numer Marthy, myśli o tym, że warto było też wrócić.

4.

Pięćset dni. To tylko rok i kwartał i Rose dziwi się, jak tak krótki czas spędzony na TARDIS razem z Doktorem mógł ją tak bardzo zmienić. Jak bardzo w ciągu tego roku dorosła, jak wiele on jej pokazał, jak wiele ją nauczył. Nocami Rose śni o obu pożegnaniach na plaży Złego Wilka. Czasem śni o nich na jawie, wyobrażając sobie, że to nie były pożegnania, że Doktor pozwolił jej zostać na pokładzie TARDIS. Ale równocześnie Rose wie – tego też Doktor ją nauczył – wszystko się kończy. Czasem trzeba pozwolić sobie umrzeć.

Jackie od początku widzi, że związek Rose i Mickeya zbudowany jest na szczenięcym zauroczeniu, ale nic nie mówi. Czasem, wbrew pozorom, potrafi być taktowna. Ale kiedy w życiu Rose pojawia się Doktor i nagle Mickey przestaje być centrum wszechświata jej córki, Jackie sama do końca nie rozumie, dlaczego wcale nie jest zadowolona.

Rose porzuca Mickeya bez słowa pożegnania. Przez chwilę jeszcze próbuje być odpowiedzialna, ale Mickey nigdy nie był centrum jej wszechświata. Jej centrum wszechświata właśnie się wydarza i Rose nie może go ot tak ominąć, więc odchodzi pewna, że to dobry wybór.

3.

Doktor Jones sama nie wie, kiedy i jak zakochuje się w Thomie Milliganie. Z początku chce tylko odnowić kontakt, upewnić się, że we właściwej linii czasu Thom żyje. A potem wszystko toczy się bardzo szybko, może nawet za szybko, i choć Martha sama nie jest pewna, czy to najlepszy pomysł, przyjmuje oświadczyny Thoma.

Kiedy Martha tłumaczy mu, kim jest i skąd się znają, choć tak naprawdę jeszcze się nie znają, Thom uznaje, że dziewczyna jest szalona. Nic dziwnego, że się w niej zakochuje prawie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Pół roku później, kiedy ma wyjechać do Afryki, widzi, że Martha wciąż jeszcze trochę kocha Doktora. Nic nie mówi, bo co by to dało, ale kupuje pierścionek.

Kiedy Doktor dowiaduje się, że Martha się zaręczyła, wydaje się zawiedziony. Jakby oczekiwał, że ona już zawsze będzie kochać tylko jego jednego. To jego niewypowiedziane zdumienie doprowadza Marthę do cichej furii, choć świetnie udaje, że niczego nie zauważa, że wierzy w szczerość jego gratulacji. Przynajmniej Donna naprawdę szczerze się cieszy, choć zna Marthę ledwie chwilę.

Pięćset dni przed ślubem doktor Jones wie, że już nie kocha Thoma Milligana. Czasami zastanawia się, jak wiele wpływu na jej odkochanie miała dezaprobata Doktora. Wybierając numer Thoma – nie, nie zerwie zaręczyn telefonicznie, nie jest aż tak okrutna, dzwoni tylko, żeby uprzedzić go o swoim przylocie do Afryki – postanawia, że Doktor już nigdy nie będzie wiedział o jej ewentualnych związkach.

2.

Donna Noble jest dumna z otrzymania pracy w H.C. Clements, a jeszcze większą dumę czuje, gdy udaje jej się upolować Lance’a Bennetta na narzeczonego. Donna po raz pierwszy jest tak bardzo doceniana przez kogokolwiek poza dziadkiem i to naprawdę miłe uczucie. Nic dziwnego, że się zakochuje.

Potem Lance łamie jej serce i choć Donna wkrótce nie będzie pamiętać, co tak naprawdę się stało, już zawsze będzie miała poczucie, że to nie był udany związek. Jedyne, co dobrego wynika z tej miłości, to spotkanie Doktora. A choć z początku Donna uznaje, że woli zostać na Ziemi, bo Doktor nie jest bezpieczny, nie potrafi go nie wypatrywać, przekonana, że to on nada jej życiu sens. Zresztą, nawet się porządnie nie pożegnała – jak w tej popowej piosence, którą tej zimy puszczają w kółko w radiu. Donna wie, że to nie było pożegnanie, że jeszcze muszą się z Doktorem spotkać.

1.

Doktor nie lubi pożegnań, a jednak ma na tyle odwagi, by sobie na nie pozwalać. By raz po raz odwracać się plecami do _na zawsze_. Czasem jednak Doktor po prostu ucieka i już nie wraca. Czasem to zbyt bolesne. A czasem TARDIS ma zupełnie inny pomysł na podróż niż on i Doktor myśli, że może ona wie – zbyt szybko musiałoby dojść do rozstania, a jej Doktor jest zbyt kruchy, by znieść tak wiele miłości i bólu naraz. I dlatego dopiero gdy zaczyna regenerować, TARDIS pozwala mu pożegnać się z wszystkimi.

0.

Salt wie jedno. Czas nie istnieje. To, że czeka na Doktora, samo w sobie jest dowodem na to, że on nie przybędzie. Gdyby czas istniał, Doktor już by tu był. Wracając do domu, Salt zastanawia się, czy woda w oceanie jest teraz słona, tak jak obiecał Doktor, czy może to, że Salt przeżyła i dorosła, sprawia, że już nic nie można zrobić? Że nawet on nic nie może? Salt nigdy nie sprawdza sama. Nie smakuje oceanicznej wody, swoich łez, ani krwi. Salt zastanawia się też, czy matka ją kochała? Wspomnienia po równo mieszające prawdę i kłamstwo niczego nie dowodzą, a pożegnanie – pożegnania nie było. Salt wie jedno. Ani matka, ani Doktor już tu nie wrócą. A jednak. Jutro Salt też przyjdzie na plażę i będzie go wypatrywać. Pierwszy, drugi czy pięćsetny raz, to bez znaczenia. Po prostu... łatwiej jest udawać, że to jeszcze nie koniec.


End file.
